1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to epoxy acrylate ester coatings for substrates, that are curable with UV radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,241,851 describes a process for coating an article that comprises applying a film of an ethylenically unsaturated ester having hydroxyl groups and exposing it to ionizing radiation. No liquid vehicle is used and the ester is not modified with an anhydride.
The coating composition of this invention comprises an anhydride modified similar resin in a vehicle that is predominantly non-reactive. This vehicle, when the coating composition is exposed to UV radiation and set, volatilizes but does not create a health or pollution hazard.